warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
An'ggrath the Unbound
An'ggrath the Unbound, also known as the "Guardian of the Throne of Skulls," "Most Favoured of Khorne," "Lord of Bloodthirsters" and the "Deathbringer," is the greatest of the Bloodthirsters, one of the Greater Daemons of Khorne. He was most recently banished from the material realm during the Siege of Vraks in 830.M41. History An'ggrath the Unbound, the mightiest of the Bloodthirsters, is the most favoured servant of the Blood God Khorne. In the pantheon of the Blood God's servants, An'ggrath stands next to the Skull Throne at Khorne's right hand. Amongst the ranks of Khorne's daemonic followers, An'ggrath is perhaps the greatest and most revered, created by his patron Chaos God to be the ultimate expression of murder and violence, extolling Khorne's blood creed across the width and breadth of the galaxy. No one can stand against him and hope to live. An'ggrath has been Khorne's most favoured servant since Tzeentch inspired Khorne's then favoured slaughterer, the Bloodthirster known as Skarbrand, to strike at his own master. Skarbrand was cast out from Khorne's realm and exiled for all eternity, and An'ggrath was raised up as Khorne's most favoured son. Though the two Bloodthirsters are eternal foes, Khorne has decreed that the two can never meet in battle, for their value as slaughterers is too great to be wasted upon each other. The Lord of Bloodthirsters is rightly feared throughout the galaxy, even amongst the Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus and within the ranks of the Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter. His name is only ever whispered in trepidation, for An'ggrath invokes dread amongst even the mightiest of the Emperor of Mankind's servants. Fortunately, An'ggrath has been summoned forth from the Warp on only two occasions within the past 10,000 Terran years, for few would ever be so bold as to attempt to summon the vile Greater Daemon forth, for to do so is to risk the Blood God's terrible wrath. One must first have pleased Khorne with their bloody devotion to murder and slaughter. On the two occasions he was successfully summoned into the material realm, his appearance resulted in terrible destruction to the Imperium. Only after terrible losses were the Grey Knights able to stop the Bloodthirster's rampage. On the Imperial world of Vraks Prime during the height of the Siege of Vraks campaign in 830.M41, the mighty Chaos Lord, Zhufor the Impaler, tempted his patron God's wrath. With the aid of the daemonmancers of The Sanctified, the long carnage of the brutal Vraksian campaign drew forth An'ggrath and his daemonic legions to the material world through a portal into the Warp. Only when Inquisitor Lord Hector Rex confronted the Bloodthirster in single combat, wielding a holy sword forged to destroy such loathsome daemon-lords, was An'ggrath stopped before Vraks was turned into a charnel house. Canon Conflict While An'ggrath is called in Imperial Armour Volume 7 - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three the greatest of the Bloodthirsters, in the Gathering Storm series, Skarbrand the Exiled One is considered the mightiest of the Greater Daemons of Khorne. Sources *''Imperial Armour Update'' *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'', pg. 96 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse Second Edition'', pp. 100-101 *''Imperial Armour Volume 7 - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 164-165 Gallery File:An'Ggrath_the_Unbound_&_host.jpg|Ang'garath leading a daemonic host File:An'ggrath2.jpg|An'ggrath the Unbound slays the servants of the "Corpse Emperor" es:An'ggrath el Desatado Category:A Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Daemons Category:Characters